


Home is wherever I’m with you

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Thrust Into Parenthood, What can go wrong, domestic reddie, just two friends living together raising a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: “See? Two men on the prowl with a cute baby, what can go wrong?” Eddie raised an eyebrow at him, his expression suggesting that many, many things could go wrong. Richie ignored it.Mike asks Eddie and Richie to watch a baby for the weekend and they reluctantly agree. It turns into much more than they expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Richie opened the front door to his house that he shared with Eddie, feeling exhausted. He was ready to put his feet up, eat dinner and watch terrible TV. Preferably something on Food Network. Unfortunately he knew his plans would be delayed when he heard two voices. One was Eddie, his best friend and roommate. The other took him only a second longer to place. It was Mike. Richie hung up his coat and entered the dining room, seeing that the two were deep in conversation. 

Eddie looked up as he entered the room, giving him a quick nod. “Hey Richie, Mike has an...odd question for us.” 

Richie grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat by his roommate. Eddie looked like he was waiting for the punchline to a joke and Mike looked, well, tired. Mike usually looked tired. He was a social worker and worked incredibly long hours, some days he seemed determined to find a home for every kid in Illinois. Richie didn’t know how he did it everyday.

Luckily, at the end of the day he went home to his boyfriends, Stan and Bill, who were amazing at putting him back together. Richie envied their relationship. What had started out as rocky and uncertain had become something stronger than any one of them alone. The three had dealt with a lot of confusion and disgust from the world but they came out even more in love. It was remarkable. 

Today though, he was at Eddie and Richie’s house. Richie tried to remember if they had plans but he didn’t think so, especially given the expression on Eddie’s face. 

“What’s up?” He asked, taking a long drink. He had had a long day at the radio station, arguing with a manager who wanted him to change his show and then trying to explain the intricacies of copier to his intern. He loved his job but some days, like today, it was too much. He wished for a normal desk job, where he wasn’t expected to be ‘on’ all the time, in additional to interacting with his co-workers. He was back late today, it was nearly 8 and he was starving but he could tell that Mike needed to talk to them. 

He glanced at Eddie, who also looked tired. He wasn’t much better. He was a project manager at a small start up. It was supposed to be a 9-5 job but he was often still tapping away on his laptop when Richie got home, answering emails or managing Trello sheets. It made them good roommates, neither minded zoning out on the couch, watching a movie or playing video games. They even tried to take turns cooking so they didn’t eat only take out. Richie had become a master at the crock pot and was very proud of it. 

“I need a favor.” Mike said carefully. 

“You’ll love this.” Eddie remarked, sipping his gin and tonic. 

Richie raised an eyebrow. Eddie was clearly amused by whatever Mike had asked him, and expected Richie to be too. “Okay?” He asked.

“So there’s a baby...”

“Mike! You guys finally had that kid huh? Didn’t even tell us!” Richie interrupted. “I’m a little hurt that we weren’t invited to the shower but it’s fine.”

“Shut up Richie.” Mike barked. Richie’s mouth snapped shut. Mike actually looked mad, which wasn’t normal for him. He and Ben were the easy going people in their group of friends, the ones who rarely lost their temper or showed any sort of annoyance. It took a lot to find the end of their fuse. 

“Sorry.” Mike rubbed his palms over his eyes. “It’s been a long week.” 

“Do you want another drink?” Eddie asked, looking worriedly at his friend. 

Mike shook his head. “No, I need to get home. Bill and Stan won’t be happy if you two see me more than they do.” He offered a weary smile and Richie felt a pang of guilt. He didn’t ask how Mike was going very often, they rarely saw him except for the monthly dinners the losers had. Richie wondered how often he was home. 

“Anyway,” Mike continued. “We have a baby that needs someplace to stay this weekend. All the normal homes are full. We don’t have any where we can put her that’s a reasonable distance. Your house has already been approved, and you have a spare room. What do you think?” He looked at them with pleading eyes. “It’s just from Friday to Sunday, someone will pick her up Sunday night.”

Richie glanced at Eddie, who was looking back at him. Mike was right, they did have space. They had an extra bedroom from when Mike had lived with them that was currently bike storage. And they had passed a home inspection because of Mike. When he lived with them this had happened occasionally, they would take in a baby or toddler for a few days until the agency could find a more permanent placement. Richie and Eddie had both always loved it, they liked kids and enjoyed being semi-parents for short bursts of time. 

“But we’re not foster parents.” Richie told him. He and Eddie had taken a few classes, in case they needed to be alone with the kids, but neither were certified. 

“Can’t she stay with you?” Eddie asked.

Mike shook his head again. “No, our apartment doesn’t meet the regulations. And I know you’re not, it’s bending the rules a little. But I need a roof over her head.”

“How old?” Richie asked. He could hear how desperate Mike was. He wondered how much of his day had been spent trying to find her a place to sleep for the weekend. 

“6 months.” 

Eddie and Richie looked at each other again. “Can we talk?” Richie asked Mike. 

“Sure,” He nodded. “I need to call home anyway. They get worried if I’m not home by 9.” He picked up his phone and went into the living room. 

“What do you think?” Richie asked, finally making himself a plate of food. The chicken was lukewarm but he didn’t really care, he dove in, taking a huge first bite. 

“Richie, we can’t take care of a baby. For a whole weekend? No way.” Eddie shook his head. “We’re not even certified. It’s probably illegal. We could get arrested for kidnapping or something. And we don’t have anything for her. It’s been nearly a year since we watched a baby, I’m not even sure I remember how. Can they hold their heads up at 6 months? What would she eat? What if she chokes on an old cracker? Do you remember the baby heimlich? Because I don’t. ” Richie could hear the edge in his voice and swallowed his food quickly, wanting to stop the oncoming frenzy. 

“Eds,” He put a hand on his friend, “Relax. Take a deep breath.” He waited until Eddie had calmed down before saying, “We don’t have to. We can say no.” 

Eddie nodded but surveyed Richie. “You don’t want to say no, do you?” 

Richie thought about it. He didn’t mind the idea of watching the baby, especially for the short time period. He shrugged. “Mike sounds desperate. I’m sure we’re not his first, or 5th, choice. Plus, we can be sexy dads for a weekend.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows at Eddie. 

Eddie laughed. “You’re making it sound like we’re a couple.” 

Richie grinned at him. People usually thought they were. He understood why, they were comfortable with each other, having been friends for nearly three decades. Richie knew Eddie better than anyone. And he loved him more than anyone else in the world. 

“Nah Eds, I’ll help you pick up some chicks. Ladies dig babies.” Richie replied, smirking. Eddie was bi, with very high standards that Richie teased him about. Eddie always told him that that it was Lee Pace or bust. He wanted him or he’d stay single. 

Eddie laughed. “Guys do too.” Richie had realized he was gay back in high school, thanks to an agonizing semester in the guy’s locker room after gym. 

“See? Two men on the prowl with a cute baby, what can go wrong?” Eddie raised an eyebrow at him, his expression suggesting that many, many things could go wrong. Richie ignored it. “We don’t have to. But I think Mike needs this.” 

Eddie sighed, taking a drink and not answering, so Richie continued, pressing him for an answer, though he was pretty sure he already knew. “What do you think Eds? Wanna host a baby?” 

Eddie leaned back, playing with the ice in his drink. “We don’t have anything for her.” Eddie finally said. “Not even a crib.” 

“I can help with that.” Mike had reappeared in the doorway. He looked marginally better, talking to his partners must have revived him. “I can bring everything tomorrow.” He looked at them hopefully. “Will you do it?” Richie glanced at Eddie who sighed and nodded.

Richie looked at Mike. “We’ll do it.”

Mike lit up at the news. “Oh, thank you guys! I’ll bring everything tomorrow. And I’ll bring her on Friday. She’s a total sweetheart. You’ll love it. Really, you have no idea how much this means to me.” Mike started gathering his stuff. “I’ll email you some basic info about her tomorrow.” He pulled on his coat. “See you then!” He said, opening the door.

“Wait!” Richie called, Mike paused. “What’s her name?” 

“Oh! Piper. Her name is Piper.” He grinned at them. “Bye!”

Eddie turned to Richie, “You’re changing all the diapers.” 

Richie went back to eating. “It’s only a weekend Eds, it’s not like we had any plans. Now we have plans. And a baby!” Eddie rolled his eyes but Richie saw a small smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie nodded. “Just two guys at a park with their illegal baby.”
> 
> “Maybe don’t say that tomorrow.”

The first thing Richie heard when he entered the house was a crying baby. The second thing was Eddie calling for him from the kitchen.

“She won’t stop crying!” Eddie yelled. “I need your help!” Richie walked into the room and took in Eddie’s state. He was holding a wailing infant and looked near his breaking point. His hair was mussed and his eyes were wide with stress. “I thought you’d be home by 6!”

Richie looked around before responding. Eddie must have been trying to make her a bottle, formula was splashed all over and there were several empty bottles around. There were also various toys and a few teething items. In short, it looked like a baby themed tornado had ripped through their house. 

“Well sorry there sweet cakes, I plum forgot to tell you.” Richie said, laying a kiss on Eddie’s cheek. “But daddy’s home now and he’ll take care of you.” 

Eddie’s brow furrowed and he glared at Richie. “I’m not the housewife in this scenario.” He told Richie, shifting the baby so he could point at him. 

“Darling, you came up with that connection on your own.” Richie said, scooping up the baby from Eddie’s arms. “Did you already check everything?”

Eddie nodded, watching as Piper continued to cry in Richie’s arms. “She ate, she’s dry, she burped, I put the teething gel on her gums. I think she’s just unhappy.” Eddie looked worried and Richie knew he was concerned that he had done something wrong, which he knew wasn’t true. If anyone knew the details of caretaking it was Eddie. Before taking in the first foster kid he had insisted that all of them take several classes and read various books. He even had a binder about developmental stages for all ages. He was a plethora of knowledge, even if he didn’t believe in himself. 

“Well then little Miss, what’s wrong?” Richie looked at the baby in his arms. She had a short stock of black hair and almond eyes that were currently screwed closed as she howled, her little fists balled up tight to express her dissatisfaction with the situation. Richie could tell she was small for her age, probably only 13 pounds instead of a healthy 16/17, but she looked well cared for otherwise. And cute. Even through the unhappiness Richie could see that she was an adorable baby, with a button nose and chubby cheeks. 

Eddie was watching them, clearly worried. Richie could tell he was trying not to wring his hands, he was holding a towel like it was a lifeline. “Do you think she’s sick?” He started and Richie knew that this is what he was really worried about. “I took her temperature and it was normal but maybe that’s not normal for her. What if she has a fever and we don’t know it because we don’t have any of her medical records. She could be really sick! We should take her to the hospital. What if she picked something up in her last house?” He said it in one rushed breath, like he had been thinking it for hours and needed to say it quickly, before things had a chance to get worse. 

Richie moved Piper so he was holding her with one arm and put his free hand on Eddie’s shoulder, hoping that it was reassuring. “Eds, take a breath. Please. If it’s still bad in a few hours we’ll take her in. But let’s start with maybe a warm bath?” He squeezed Eddie’s shoulder and watched his friend nod and try to calm down. Eddie’s mom had created this anxiety, rushing him to Urgent Care whenever anything was wrong. Normally, he managed to fight his upbringing but all the uncertainty about this situation must have triggered something. Richie could see his nervousness reflected in how his eyes darted to her, how tense he was. It didn’t help to have a loud baby crying near him. 

“Okay, okay you’re right.” Eddie audibly exhaled and Richie knew that he was starting to relax. “I’ll get a bath for her.” Eddie turned to the sink, moving the dishes and wiping the sink with cleaning wipes. Having a task seemed to calm him down. 

Richie turned his attention back to Piper, looking down at her miserable expression. “I know baby, it’s all new and scary isn’t it?” He cradled her and started softly singing. “The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout...” He walked around the house with her as Eddie cleaned and got a bath ready. 

“This is your room Piper.” He said, walking into the spare bedroom. It wasn’t much but she didn’t need to know that. They had shoved the bikes aside to make room for a crib. Everything else Mike bought was on the floor, diapers, clothes, blankets. “You’ll have to excuse the mess but it’s only for a few nights.”

She had mostly stopped crying and was now quietly whimpering.  Richie thought it was probably more due to exhaustion than feeling better. She kept yawning, her toothless mouth opening wide and eyes blinking slowly. 

“Richie!” Eddie yelled. “The bath is ready.”

“The mister calls.” Richie told Piper, winding his way back down to the kitchen.

“I looked up the temperature and got to to exactly 37 degrees celsius. So it should be perfect for her.” Eddie said as Richie walked in. 

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate the preciseness.” Richie replied, putting her down on the table and pulling her clothes off. “Eds, look at these little toes!” Richie squealed, playing with her feet. She let out a quick giggle before seeming to remember she was unhappy, her expression going back to displeased. Richie placed her slowly in the water, letting her get used to it. She was uncertain at first but seemed to enjoy it, especially when she found a small rubber duck to chew on. 

Eddie appeared near his shoulder, leaning his head on Richie’s arm. “She’s pretty cute.” 

Richie nodded, putting his head comfortably over Eddie’s, a standard position for them that made both feel better. Richie always felt a little calmer next to Eddie, and Eddie seemed to feel the same. The two evened each other out, Richie was loud and energetic while Eddie radiated quiet, intense energy. Their friends always commented on how well the two complimented each other, which usually lead to Richie pinching Eddie’s cheek and joking about how they should just marry each other and Eddie rolling his eyes. 

“She is.” Richie agreed. Piper was cooing happily as Richie absentmindedly tickled her belly and toes. “Especially when she’s not crying.” Eddie snorted in agreement. 

She happily splashed in the water, playing with toys, as Eddie washed her hair and Richie sang to her. Richie watched as Eddie covered her eyes before pouring water over her scalp and he commented, “You’re good with kids.” 

Eddie finished rinsing her hair and turned to Richie, shrugging. “Maybe. We’ve had enough of them through here, we learned a thing or two.”

“Just accept the compliment.” He said, watching as Eddie picked her up and wrapped her in a towel, gently drying her off. A thought occurred to Richie. “Do you want kids?” He realized he didn’t know. Which seemed ridiculous. But they had never talked about it. Similar to how they rarely talked about who they were dating. Neither brought people back to the house, instead going to the date’s place. It was an unspoken agreement that Richie hadn’t thought was strange until Bev had asked him about it, raising her eyebrows in her annoyingly knowing way. He had insisted it was just something they did to be kind and she had given him a ‘mmhmm’ in response and refused to explain what she meant. Richie had pestered her but she would only say ‘If you can’t figure it out I can’t help you.’ 

Eddie placed her on the table, grabbing her pajamas and briefly glancing at Richie then back to her before responding. “Yes. I think so at least.” He started to diaper her. “But not alone. I don’t think I could do it alone. You?”

Richie moved to help Eddie put her pajamas on, holding her while Eddie placed her arms and legs in the onesie. “I get that. I feel the same.” They finished getting her dressed and she yawned widely. 

“I’ll put her down,” Eddie offered. “It’s a little early but I think she’s exhausted.” 

Richie nodded. “I’ll get us some dinner.” He ordered them some Chinese and flopped on the couch while he waited. 

Eddie came down a bit later and sat next to Richie, head resting comfortably on his shoulder. “It’s only been three hours and I’m worn out.” 

Richie chuckled and snaked an arm around Eddie’s shoulders, rubbing circles in his arm. He knew that to anyone else they looked like a couple, laying comfortably together on the couch after a long day. But to them, it was just how it had always been. At the end of the day it was always Eddie and Richie, said almost like it was a single word- EddieandRichie- because for so long it had been. Even now, into their 30’s, it came down to the two of them and Richie wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“First day is always the hardest.” He reminded Eddie. “For everyone.” Mike had always told them that, through angry teenagers who tried to sneak out and five year olds with dark, hollow eyes. The first night was the hardest. Then things got better. Hopefully.

Eddie nodded, his stubble rubbing against RIchie’s arm. “I know.” He watched the TV quietly for a minute. “Why were you late?” The question wasn’t judgemental, just curious.

Richie thought back, trying to remember his day. “Manager wanted to talk to me about a new idea for the show. We got caught up. Sorry, I forgot about her.”

Eddie shrugged. “It's fine.” He laughed quietly. “This is why we can’t be parents. We can’t even show up on time for a baby drop off. Mike was waiting for me downstairs, bouncing Piper on his knee.” He paused. “He’s the one who should adopt. They’d be great parents.”

Richie nodded. “Mike’s joy, Bill’s persistence and Stan’s honesty. They’d be a lethal combination.” He heard the doorbell ring and sprang up, grabbing their food then making two large plates. 

He slid back next to Eddie, handing him food. “I’m already so exhausted.” Eddie said, shoveling food in his mouth. “How do people do this?”

Richie shrugged. “Coffee, I think. Lots and lots of coffee. And babysitters.”

Eddie laughed and Richie watched how his eyes light up, thinking about how much he liked making Eddie laugh. His laugh was one of Richie’s favorite things. It was light and usually brief. But when Eddie really laughed it was deep, from his belly, and occasionally a snort escaped. Richie loved to make Eddie laugh until he snorted. Eddie would tell him how much he hated his snort but Richie loved it, it was earnest and true. It meant that Eddie was really happy. 

Richie turned his attention to his food, wolfing it down quickly. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until the food was in front of him. Eddie seemed to feel the same, they ate in silence. 

“What should we do with her tomorrow? We have the whole day.” Eddie asked once they finished eating. He took their plates back to the kitchen before sitting next to Richie again. 

Richie thought for a second, leaning in as Eddie’s hand found his hair, pulling his fingers through it. Richie let out a small groan as Eddie scratched his head and Eddie giggled. “You’re like a dog, I’m surprised your leg isn’t thumping.”

“Oh Eds, you’ve got to scratch a different part of my body for that.” Richie said, winking at him. Eddie scoffed but kept moving his hand. “If I’m a dog you’re a cat. All aloof and only wanting to be touched by certain people. Very particular with your affections.”

Eddie didn’t respond and Richie glanced at him, seeing that he was smiling. “I want to argue but you’re spot on.” 

“It’s because I know you so well Spaghetti.” Richie chuckled and moved his head so Eddie could scratch a new spot. “We can take her to the park for a little while.” He said, answering Eddie’s earlier question. “She still needs, like, three naps right? So that’s probably all we can do.”

Eddie nodded. “Just two guys at a park with their illegal baby.”

“Maybe don’t say that tomorrow.” Richie said, laughing. He glanced at Eddie, happy to see that he had calmed down. Richie knew that the first few hours had been rough but he thought that the rest of the weekend would go better, especially with both of them around to help with her. They were EddieandRichie after all, they could take on anything together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about this fic! Nope that's not what happened at all.   
> (okay maybe I did forget that I had posted the first chap already. but I'm back now)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What a great age. You’re an absolutely adorable family.”
> 
> Eddie opened his mouth to correct her but Richie put an arm around him, kissing his forehead. “Thanks.”

Piper was kind enough to sleep through the night, which Richie thought was a miracle. She woke up at 6am, crying loudly. He rolled out of bed, wearing only pajama bottoms, and grabbed her from the crib.

“Hey there little miss,” He said, holding the slightly grumpy baby close. “Let’s get you in something clean and then I can whip something delicious up for breakfast. Gourmet all the way.”

He pulled her pajamas off, humming as he changed her, grabbing an outfit to put on after she ate. “We will get you dressed after some yummy strained peas.” He told her and she gurgled at him. “Happy to hear you agree.”

Richie took her to the kitchen, setting her in the high chair and grabbing some food. He also started coffee. Richie needed coffee to wake up, Eddie needed it to become human again. It was a crucial part of the morning. 

He say next to her, opening the jar and smelling the green goop. “Delicious.” He lied, dipping the spoon in. “Open wide!” Piper looked at him, her mouth remaining closed. “No? Do you need the airplane?” He pulled the spoon back, bringing it back with swooping and whooshing noises. This time she giggled, opening her mouth so Richie could slot the spoon in. “That’s right kiddo, no one can resist the airplane.”

This continued until she had eaten about half the jar and seemed to be slowing down. “Is your little tum tum getting full?” He asked, tickling her stomach and eliciting a happy squeal. 

“That was pretty damn cute Richie.” A voice said from behind him, making Richie jump. 

“Fuck Eds! you scared the shit out of me!” He turned to see Eddie standing in the doorway, smirking. “How long have you been there?”

“ _ Language _ .” Eddie chided, but he was smiling. “Long enough to see that the airplane gag never goes out of style.” He walked into the room. “How’s she doing?” 

“Eating like a champ. And constantly trying to grab my coffee. I don’t think she’s a morning person either.” 

Eddie made his coffee and sat on the other side of Piper, watching Richie try to offer her one last bite. “I got her an outfit too.” He gestured to the button up jumper and onesie. Mike had dropped off a bag full of clothes, mostly terrible. But beggars couldn’t be choosers. 

“I’ll get her dressed if you make breakfast.” Richie offered. 

“Deal.” Eddie stood, grabbing a pan and eggs. 

Richie grabbed a dish towel and wiped her off. “You’re a mess.” He told Piper, who just grabbed the towel and tried to eat it. He put took her to the dining room, laying her on a blanket to change her diaper and get her dressed.

Or, at least, that was his plan. When Eddie came out with two plates of food Richie looked up at him, at his wits end. “Eds, there’s so many fucking buttons! Why are there so many buttons?” He held Piper up, her outfit eschew and Eddie laughed.

“I’ll help you.” He picked her up, “Wow, he really did a number on you.” He told Piper, unbuttoning everything Richie had done and redoing it. 

“Well, it looks easy when you do it.” Richie commented. 

Eddie laughed, placing Piper on her stomach while he sat next to her to eat. “You had the first one in the wrong hole, you were always doomed.”

“The wrong hole, it’ll get you in trouble every time.” Richie said, plopping next to Eddie with his food. 

“Beep Beep Richie.” He said. “Still, pretty good team work. I thought we’d have a lot more troubles without Mike the expert.” 

“Bah,” Richie scoffed dismissively. “Mike was just dead weight. We’re the real experts here Eds. Richie and Eddie, faux parents of the century.” 

“Not sure I’d go that far. But we are doing alright.” Eddie said, watching her scoot around and giving Richie a soft smile. Richie felt his heart swell, proud of them as a team. 

They watched Piper try to crawl for a while, Eddie getting up to shower then swapping with Richie so he could shower too. Richie kept thinking about how this was working, they were managing. But also, watching Eddie with Piper made him feel something else. Something like longing. Richie knew Piper wasn’t theirs, and that they weren’t even a ‘they’, but he wanted to enjoy this as long as he could. His heart felt full and he couldn’t stop thinking about how happy Eddie had looked this morning. Richie wanted to see that smile again and again. 

“Alright Eds, darling, shall we park?” Richie asked after he was dressed. 

“We shall.” He said, picking up Piper and putting on her coat. They didn’t have a stroller so the pair took turns carrying her the few blocks. 

“She’s heavy!” Richie commented, rolling his shoulders after trading her to Eddie. 

“She’s a solid kid.” Eddie agreed, dropping a kiss on her head. The small act of affection made his heart flutter. Richie again didn’t let himself think about why. 

“Swings?” Richie asked, looking around the mostly empty park. Eddie nodded and they walked over, placing Piper in a swing and Eddie started pushing her. She was nervous at first but was soon laughing as she swung back and forth.

“How old is she?” A mom was watching them from a bench, smiling. 

“Just 6 months.” Eddie replied.

She nodded. “What a great age. You’re an absolutely adorable family.”

Eddie opened his mouth to correct her but Richie put an arm around him, kissing his forehead. “Thanks.” 

Another smile, then the woman got up to check on her kids, yelling at them to be careful on the monkey bars. 

“What was that?” Eddie asked him. 

Honestly, Richie wasn’t sure. He liked that someone had mistaken them for a couple, it made him happy. Especially with the giggling Piper near them. Richie didn’t want to have the long conversation to set the record straight. He knew that he would need to examine these feelings later, to figure out why but for now he wanted to leave it, to pretend, just for a minute.

But he didn’t say any of that. Instead he shrugged. “Too much work to explain. And it’s not we’ll see her again.”

Eddie nodded, accepting his answer. “Should we explore the sandbox?” Eddie asked and Richie agreed, scooping her up and taking her to the empty sandbox, both trying to make sure a minimal amount got into her mouth. 

After the park Piper needed a nap. When she woke up she happily spend the afternoon knocking down block towers that Richie built while Eddie caught up on work. By the time she was ready for bed both of them were tired too, not used to entertaining a small human all day. They made dinner and collapsed on the couch together, Eddie leaning into Richie as both read their books. 

\--------

They weren’t as lucky on Sunday. Piper woke up around 3am, her insistent cries bringing both of them to the room.

“I can rock with her.” Eddie offered, rubbing his eyes. They still had an old rocking chair from Mike’s family because he didn’t have room for it. 

“Are you sure?” Richie asked, watching as Eddie stretched, a small patch of stomach appearing under his t shirt. Richie quickly looked away. 

Eddie nodded, “Go back to sleep. I’ll just take a nap later.” Eddie moved to the crib, picking her up. “Yes Piper, we both heard you. Come on, let’s try to not wake up the neighborhood.” Piper quieted down as Eddie started to rock. Richie stood there for a minute, watching how she curled up on Eddie’s chest and how Eddie spoke to her, comforting her in his tired way. 

Something blossomed in Richie, seeing Eddie with her. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was but his heart ached with it. Eddie was beautiful, long lashes framing his closed eyes, his lips moved with a hushed nursery rhythm. Richie had a strong urge to reach out and stroke his cheek but didn’t, instead tearing his eyes and padding back to his room.

He didn’t fall asleep for a while, instead thinking about how Eddie looked with Piper. It took him a while but eventually he realized that it felt like comfort, like home. There was nowhere else that Richie wanted to be but in that room, with Eddie. 

The thought wasn’t exactly a new one, Richie had always known that he belonged alongside Eddie, no matter the fight, but this was different. He fell asleep before he could fully figure out how. 

He woke up a few hours later and went to check on the pair. Piper wasn’t in her room so he went into Eddie’s. He saw that both were asleep in his bed. Piper was starfished on her back, lightly snoring while Eddie was on his side, curled protectively towards her. 

Richie was surprised Eddie had brought her to the bed, expecting that he had read half a dozen article about why it was a bad idea. But maybe it had been what Piper needed, someone warm and loving to sleep next to. Richie took a quick picture with his phone before leaving. 

He made coffee and did the dishes, listening for any sounds from Piper so he could scoop her up and let Eddie sleep.

Around 10, Mike called.  “We haven’t killed her yet, she’s safe and sound.” Richie answered. 

“I wasn’t worried about that.” He replied. “I know you haven’t.” He sounded marginally better than when Richie had seen him last. At least, he sounded rested, if still stressed. “I called about something else.” 

“Go on.” Richie said, wandering into their small backyard. They took minimal care of it, mowing the lawn was the most either one did. It was only a rental, not worth putting time or effort into. The house was supposed to be temporary when they first found it. Eddie had just broken up with his girlfriend, Richie’s roommate was moving to CA and Mike was a last minute addition. It had been the second place they had looked at and all of them had agreed it was ‘good enough’. That was nearly five years ago. Eddie and Richie had never talked about moving out, even when Mike left. 

“Before I ask, just remember how unpredictable the system is-” Mike started and Richie sighed, already guessing what was coming, since they had dealt with it many times before.

“You don’t have a place for Piper?” He asked. 

“Not yet.” Mike admitted. “We’re working on it! But no, she doesn’t have a house for tonight.”

Richie glanced back inside, wondering how Eddie would take the news. “For how long?”

“Just a couple more days? Please?” 

“I’ll ask Eddie.” He said. He already had a guess for what Eddie would say, especially after this morning. 

“Thanks.” Richie heard Bill in the background, calling him for breakfast. “I need to go, you know how Stan gets if he has to wait for pancakes.” 

Richie smiled, “Go ahead. I’ll text you later.”

“Thanks again. I owe both of you.” 

They hung up and Richie decided that pancakes were probably a good way to seal the deal with Eddie. He had flipped the first few when Eddie and Piper made an appearance. 

“You both look well rested.” Richie remarked as Eddie sat her in a high chair. Eddie was usually in a slightly tired state, stressed from too much work and not enough free time. But now he looked relaxed, the bags under his eyes had shrunk and his eyes were bright. 

“Yea, who knew, I just needed as much sleep as the baby.” Eddie poured himself coffee then raised an eyebrow, seeing the food. “That’s a bribe breakfast.”

Richie put a plate in front of him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He cut one up for Piper, placing it in from of her. She picked a piece up with her chubby fingers, expertly squishing it before shoving it into her mouth. 

He finished making the other pancakes and made himself a plate, pouring an abundance of syrup over them as Eddie rolled his eyes.

“So Eds,” Richie said, shoving a large bite into his mouth. 

“Yes Richie?” Eddie had taken another pancake, delicately spreading a small pad of butter over it.  

“Mike called this morning.” 

Eddie’s eyes went to Piper and Richie knew he knew the oncoming question. “How long?” Eddie asked.

“A couple more days.” 

Eddie nodded slowly, thinking over the unasked question. “We can’t really say no, can we?”  Richie smiled. Eddie didn’t act like it but he was a softie at heart. Richie had known there was no way he’d refuse. “We’ve got to buy her more clothes though. The ones Mike sent are really hideous.” 

Richie laughed. “Spoken like a true gay man.” 

“At least she’ll have more to take to her next house this way.” Eddie shrugged, turning to his breakfast. They ate, both helping Piper as she made a total mess of her food, more ending up in her hair than her mouth. 

Eddie tried to help her and her pudgy hands darted out, grabbing his cheeks and pulling him close. Eddie laughed. “Oh, you’re so strong.” He said smiling at her and wiping off her hands then his face.

Richie watched, laughing along. “You missed some.” He said, pushing his thumb over Eddie’s cheek to get the pancake remnant. Eddie looked at him, smiling. Richie was overcome with the urge to kiss Eddie. The realization startled him. It had been years since he had consciously thought that, he assumed he was over Eddie. But touching him brought everything back in a rush. His feelings, his anxiety about Eddie finding out, curiosity if Eddie felt the same. 

Eddie licked his lips and looked up at Richie. “Thanks.” His eyes met Richie’s and he flushed slightly. 

“Eds,” Richie started then stopped. He didn’t know what he wanted to say. The words caught in his throat as he felt something pass between them, some unspoken line was crossed and Richie knew it. He just didn’t know if he had crossed it alone or if Eddie was with him. 

“Chee.” Eddie said in the same soft tone as Richie. 

Then Piper gurgled and the two jumped apart, both flush and laughing. “I’ll get her dressed.” Eddie said, quickly scooping her up and leaving Richie alone in the kitchen. 

He started to clean up, thinking about what had just happened and what he was going to do about it. He had harbored a crush on Eddie for years and never acted on it, even when everyone insisted that Eddie felt the same. He couldn’t comprehend Eddie having feelings for him. But with what had just happened, he felt some hope blossom in his chest. With the hope came determination to do something about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this isn't a slow burn. But Richie needed to remember that he's head over heels for our boy. Now the fun can start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Eds, I’ve got a proposition for you.” Richie said.
> 
> Eddie raised his head, looking interested. “I love being propositioned.” He said, smirking.

The first work day morning with Piper was chaos. The plan had been for Richie to drop her off at daycare, which was about fifteen minutes away from their house, but today there was a hitch. He had an important meeting with the station owner. He had been trying to get some changes green lit for his show and he needed to nail this meeting. He had been nervous about it for weeks and now this morning was no exception. He had taken his coffee into the shower and nearly put shaving cream on his toothbrush. It was a rough start. 

“Richie!” Eddie yelled from the hall. “What are you doing?” He asked as he appeared at Richie’s door, half dressed and holding a squirming Piper. He was annoyed, Eddie was supposed to leave for work five minutes ago but Richie had asked him to get Piper dressed and she clearly wasn’t happy about it. No one was having a good morning. Eddie had gotten dressed then realized, as he picked her up, that Piper was still messy from breakfast so he had to change his clothes and hers. And now she was in a onesie but no pants. 

“Eds, I can’t, I don’t know if I can do this.” Richie said, turning to him helplessly. He was frantic, this meeting was critical for his career and he couldn’t even pick out a shirt. He had all of them laid out on his bed and had been staring at them for twenty minutes, paralyzed with indecision. 

Eddie softened immediately. He knew how important the meeting was to him, and that Richie often froze during important decisions. “Richie.” Richie turned and saw that Eddie had walked into his room. He placed Piper on the floor, giving her a toy had had been carrying. He looked at the shirts Richie had laid out. “Where are your ties?”  

“Uh,” Richie spun around. “Ties, ties, ties.” He pulled open a drawer and grabbed a fistful of ties. Eddie’s expression told him what he needed to know. “No good?”

Eddie grimaced. “Well, I don't think you should wear a bugs bunny or glow in the dark tie for this.” 

“But that’s me lucky tie!” Richie said, trying for an Irish accent to hide his anxiety. It didn’t work. Eddie shot him a look of pity and RIchie shrugged helplessly. 

“Put on the dark green shirt- and watch her. I’ll be right back.” Eddie said, disappearing from the room. 

Richie picked up the shirt and looked down. “Listen Piper, you’re going to need a few things in life. One of those things is a friend with some style. Because god knows I don’t have it. But my Eds has it in spades. You’d be lucky to have someone half as good as him.” He told Piper as he buttoned up the shirt. She continued to chew on her toy, unmoved by his advice. “You’ll understand one day.” As he tucked it in Eddie reappeared.

“Here.” He handed Richie a slate gray tie and Richie smiled gratefully. 

“Thank god for you.” He said, starting to tie the tie. Eddie watched as Richie’s fingers fumbled. He looked at Eddie, starting to panic again. “Help me.” He said desperately.

Eddie smiled and walked over. “You’re a mess Richie. You’ve got to relax.” His deft fingers expertly tied the tie then he smoothed over Richie’s shirt, his hands lingering on Richie’s chest. He looked up at Richie. “Take a deep breath.” Richie compiled and Eddie nodded. “You’ll do great, you have great ideas and they’d be fools not to see it.” His hand fixed one of Richie’s curls then straightened his tie. “You’ve been working on this for weeks and you know your presentation inside and out.  You’ve got this. Trust me.” 

Then he surprised Richie by pushing himself up on his tiptoes and kissing Richie’s cheek softly. “For good luck.” Eddie said quickly, pulling back and looking away. Richie saw a light blush on his cheeks. 

“Thanks.” Richie said quietly, not noticing that his hand was on his cheek.

“You’ve got her?” Eddie asked, pointing at Piper, who was trying to open Richie’s drawers.

“Indeed-ily-do I do.” Richie said.

“See you tonight, we’ll celebrate.” Eddie told him, walking to the door. 

“I’d like that.” Richie replied. 

Eddie gave him a wave then disappeared, leaving Richie alone with Piper. 

He took another deep breath then scooped her up. “Well little miss, what did we think of that?” He asked and she cooed. “I agree.” 

Richie got home after Eddie that night. He heard him and Piper in the kitchen, some quiet classical music playing in the background. He entered the room and grinned, Eddie had ordered from his favorite restaurant- Five Guys- and had set out the meal. 

“You fucking softie.” Richie had said, laughing at the cloth napkins next to the fries and burgers. “You put the milkshakes in wine cups?”

“Your favorite.” Eddie said, laughing as Richie happily sipped. “I told you we’d celebrate.” 

Piper was in her high chair, eating a banana and a few fries. “You’re letting her have that much sodium?” Richie asked, a little surprised. 

Eddie shrugged. “She gets to celebrate too.” He glanced at her. “And she’s so happy.” 

“Fucking softie.” Richie repeated, ruffling Eddie’s hair. Eddie huffed but didn’t say anything. “Thanks Eds.” 

“Hey, how often do I get you in a tie isn’t holiday themed or lit up with LEDs?” He asked, sitting down and gesturing for Richie to do the same. “Well? How’d it go?”

Richie filled him in. The meeting went relativity smoothly. The biggest hiccup was when he accidentally swore trying to explain one of his ideas. His boss had grimace but the station owner had laughed so he hoped it was a charming mistake. Otherwise, Richie was impressed by his restraint and thought that his plan would be approved, though it would be a few weeks until he heard back. 

“Richie, that’s fantastic! I’m really proud of you.” Eddie was grinning at him. “All your hard work paid off!”

Richie nodded, soaking in the pure joy in Eddie’s eyes. His throat caught for a second and he nodded. “Thanks Eds, means a lot.” Eddie reached out and patted his arm, still smiling at him. 

The week continued and they fell into a sort of routine. Richie dropped Piper off at daycare and Eddie picked her up. Mike called to ask them for another week on Tuesday and both agreed without hesitation. The evenings were tiring but both were enjoying the temporary situation. 

On Wednesday they ventured out and bought more clothes for her. Richie insisting on buying her at least one rainbow dress and Eddie refused to let her wear it every day. He joked that if she was going to have gay parents she needed to own it and Eddie had blushed, ignoring the comment but Richie saw him put some socks with rainbows on them in the cart. 

Piper seemed happy with them too, she would coo and gurgle happily as Eddie picked her up, or laugh uproariously when Richie threw her in the air.  It was going well enough that Richie was thinking of asking Eddie if he wanted to get certified so they could watch her until she got adopted. He hadn’t been able to find a time to bring it up yet, feeling like things might be ruined if he talked about how well it was going.  

Things with Eddie were going well too. The nights ended with Eddie tucked into Richie’s side while they watched a movie. Neither had said anything about the moment over breakfast but Richie felt the shift. Eddie was always a little closer to him and Richie’s touch lingered longer. He knew they both felt it but were waiting for the other person to act, it was a delicate dance. But Richie was enjoying this. He liked leaning against Eddie as they fed Piper, watching Eddie’s facial expressions as he tried to feed her. He loved teasing Eddie about it and Eddie would turn a delightful shade pink, which he loved even more. 

Richie couldn’t deny that he had fallen for Eddie again, head over heels. And he didn’t want to waste another five years fawning over him. He just needed an opening. 

It was Thursday night and they were on the couch again, watching the new Westworld. “Robot.” Richie said, pointing at one of the characters.

“We found that out in season one Richie.” Eddie said, yawning widely. His head was on Richie’s shoulder and Richie’s arm was draped over Eddie’s shoulder. Richie loved it, tired Eddie was even more cuddly than regular Eddie. Eddie pressed more into his side and Richie smiled happily. 

“Called it!” Richie exclaimed. He looked down at Eddie, feeling guilty. Eddie had been responsible for most of the meals and Piper care this week because he had been working late. He had helped once he was home but still, it had been a lot for Eddie. 

“Hey Eds, I’ve got a proposition for you.” Richie said.

Eddie raised his head, looking interested. “I love being propositioned.” He said, smirking. 

Richie grinned. “I bet you do.” Richie said as he looked at him. His hair eschew from being propped against Richie and his eyes half closed. He looked adorable, especially since he was sporting a stupid grin, proud of his joke. “But don’t distract me.” He pointed at Eddie, who held his hands up innocently.  “I vote we get a sitter for tomorrow night and go dancing. I’ll pay, you’ve done a lot this week.” 

Eddie’s eyes lit up, he loved to dance but the two rarely went because Richie wasn’t a good dancer. Eddie used to go with Bev but both had been too busy to go lately.  Richie knew this was the perfect way to make it up to Eddie, to say thank you for the week. And, maybe, see what would happen without a baby interrupting them. 

  
“That’d be amazing.” Eddie said, a slow smile appearing on his face.

“It’s a date.” 

Eddie gave him a small nod. “A date.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this was it. This was when one of them made a joke or backed down. Because it had been the lighting at the club, the drinks they had consumed. Because they were best friends and best friends didn’t cross that line. Because they were roommates and this would make everything weird.

Richie was a bonafide mess. The sitter had arrived ten minutes ago but Richie couldn’t decide on a shirt to wear. He wanted to look nice but not  _ too  _ nice and he wanted something Eddie liked but he didn’t want it to be obvious that he was wearing it for Eddie. For the second time that week he was immobilized by fashion and he wasn’t happy. 

The pair had put down Piper a few hours ago then eaten dinner. Both were a little quiet but it wasn’t as awkward as he expected. They talked about their weeks and Eddie told him about the club he had picked out. Nothing had changed since Richie had uttered the word ‘date’ and Richie didn’t know how he felt about that. It wasn’t that he wanted things to be weird but he was hoping for some change. Something to indicate that Eddie really thought of this as a date. 

After, Eddie had disappeared after to shower and get ready. Richie had heard him let the sitter in but hadn't seen him yet. He wished he had asked Eddie for outfit advice before now. He had no idea what he was supposed to wear. 

He heard a knock. “Richie?” Eddie asked from the other side of his door. 

“Just a minute!” Richie called. 

Eddie must have heard the strain in his voice because the door opened a crack. He turned and saw Eddie in his doorway.  He was wearing a fitted baby blue tee and red shorts with his perfectly clean keds. Richie could see he had put some glitter on his cheeks, accentuating his freckles. He was hot and adorable all at once. It wasn’t fair. 

“You look amazing.” Richie said breathlessly, trying not to stare. Subtle Tozier, he silently yelled at himself. 

Eddie blushed. “Thanks.” He looked at Richie, who was wearing tight black jeans, purple converse and no shirt.  “Wear the green one.” He said, pointing. “And hurry up!” He called, closing the door behind him. 

Richie looked at his selections then pulled the green shirt on and followed Eddie. He was giving instructions to the sitter when Richie arrived. 

“I think we’re set.” Eddie said, turning to him with a shy smile and Richie felt a new wave of nervousness. Eddie looked amazing and Richie was instantly worried that he would get snatched up right away by some burly guy. 

He shook his head, refusing to let himself think that. Eddie wasn’t the type to abandon friends. And he kept glancing at Richie, a small smile on his lips. Both of these fact fueled him as he followed Eddie out to their waiting uber. At the club he bought both of them drinks and let Eddie pull him out to the dance floor. He had picked a club that played techno, which Richie was grateful for. He preferred it to rap or pop songs, and could always fall back on the robot if his other moves failed. 

“I forgot how good you are at this.” Richie told Eddie as they started dancing. He hadn’t really appreciated the shorts until he saw how they let Eddie move. He kept dropping low and circling his hips, lost to the music. Richie was having a hard time remembering that he was supposed to be dancing too, especially when Eddie started grinding against him, placing Richie’s hands on his hips. Eddie’s own hands ended up in his hair, pulling him down so Richie couldn’t help but smell him. Sweat, his sweet, citrus-y cologne and something just Eddie. It was intoxicating. 

Eddie moved against him, gyrating his hips and pulsing against Richie. He was trying not to get hard, which was nearly impossible as Eddie’s hips swiveled and his hands kept him close. They weren’t talking, Eddie was having fun dancing and Richie was having fun watching him. 

Eventually though, Eddie spun around so they were face to face, which Richie was grateful for. It gave him a little more distance. He smiled, looking at Eddie again. “You do look great.”

“You too.” Eddie reached up and touched Richie’s hair again. “You actually put gel in it.” 

Richie nodded. “I tried to tame the beast.” He said leaning into the touch as Eddie played with the curl.

“I like it.” Eddie said coyly. Richie’s palms were sweaty and his heart was racing, he felt like a fifteen year old with a crush. Which, he kinda was. He had liked Eddie all through high school, and was pretty sure Eddie liked him, but both of them were too young and scared to do anything about it. Scared of being gay in a small town, of ruining their friendship. Then in college they dated other people, staying close friends but never testing the barrier. 

But now, Richie felt the barrier collapsing as Eddie danced. Eddie was loose and fluid and Richie felt like every part of him was too big. He didn’t know what to do, Eddie moved without him and he felt strange just watching. So he started to moving, letting his arms flow and hips sway. Eddie shot him a smile and he decided that he couldn’t look too stupid.

The two danced and drank for a while, neither touching the other too much or too long. Richie relaxed and was having fun, and Eddie seemed happy to be out at a club. 

At least, until someone came behind Eddie and started dancing against him, grinding on him. Eddie looked back, surprised and the man winked down at him. 

And that was it. Richie reacted without thinking and pulled Eddie next to him, wrapping a hand possessively on Eddie’s waist. “He’s mine.” Richie told the guy, who, luckily, just smiled and backed off. 

“I’m yours?” Eddie asked, looking up at him.

“Well, um, no, you’re not- that’s not what I meant.” He stammered and Eddie chuckled. His tipsy self had moved before he could think, unable to watch Eddie with someone else for event a minute. 

Eddie didn’t seem to mind his unwarranted possessiveness. He turned to face Richie and ran a hand along his neck before pulling his face down.

“I liked it.” Eddie said before kissing Richie. Richie responded immediately, his hands on Eddie’s back, pulling him closer. Eddie opened his mouth and Richie eagerly dove in, licking and tasting Eddie. They were moving against each other now, partially in time with the music but mostly just to feel the other. Richie moaned as Eddie ground against him, his hands tightening on Eddie’s waist. 

Eddie’s hands were in his hair, keeping him close as they explored each other’s mouths. Richie knew then that no one had ever felt as good against him as Eddie did, he loved how Eddie moved against him, how his hands felt, draped on Richie’s neck as his tongue moved and twisted in Richie’s mouth. It was so much and not enough. Richie felt like they had been waiting decades for this kiss and he never wanted it to end. 

Until Eddie broke it off and started leaving messy kisses down his neck and across his jaw. 

“Oh Eds, yes,  _ shit _ .” Richie muttered as Eddie’s hot lips pressed against him. His hands snaked under Eddie’s shirt, feeling the corded muscles move as they danced. 

Eddie pressed against him again and now Richie gasped as their hips collided. “Fuuckkk.” 

“Let’s leave.” Eddie said, looking up at him with hooded eyes and Richie didn't need to be asked twice.  He practically dragged Eddie out, pushing him against the outside wall as they waited for their uber.

“You looked so good out there.” Richie told him as he kissed Eddie’s neck. He paused to suck a mark where the neck and shoulder met, expecting Eddie to yell at him but instead he arched into Richie, moaning. Richie knew that Eddie would probably normally hate this but there was no one around and he wasn’t about to slow down unless Eddie asked. Eddie’s hands twisted in Richie’s shirt, stretching it out as he clung to Richie. Eddie’s leg was around him, both trying for a better angle, for more contact. Richie had to remind himself how embarrassing it would be to orgasm in an alleyway. 

The car came and they crawled in, trying to keep their hands off each other. It didn’t work, Eddie ended up nibbling on Richie’s ear while he pressed a hand to Eddie’s bare stomach, reminding himself not to move lower as he played with the band on Eddie’s shorts. Eddie’s skin was hot and slightly sweaty and Richie wanted to touch and lick all of it. The driver, mercifully, pretended not to notice and Richie tipped him well. 

When they finally got home Eddie disappeared upstairs and Richie quickly paid the sitter, ushering her out as fast as he could. He went upstairs, rubbing his hands on his pants, trying to calm down. He found Eddie standing in the hallway between their rooms, leaning against the wall. 

And this was it. This was when one of them made a joke or backed down. Because it had been the lighting at the club, the drinks they had consumed.  Because they were best friends and best friends didn’t cross that line. Because they were roommates and this would make everything weird. Richie steeled himself for Eddie to make an excuse, to leave. 

But that didn’t happen. Instead Eddie looked at Richie, his eyes dark, and said, “Catch me,” not waiting for Richie to respond he flung himself into Richie’s arms. Richie fumbled briefly as Eddie’s legs wrapped around him but he got his balance and grabbed Eddie’s ass, pushing him against the wall and grinding into him. Eddie’s head fell back, hitting the wall as he moaned.

“Richie, your room. Please.” Eddie’s voice was hoarse and Richie obeyed, walking them both into his room. 

Richie pushed the clothes off his bed and laid Eddie down, swiping a thumb across his cheek bones. “You should wear glitter more.” He told Eddie, wiping the sparkling material on his pants. “It’s fucking hot.” 

“I’ll consider it.” Eddie said as he took Richie’s hand and brought his thumb to his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pad. He looked up at Richie through his lashes and Richie knew that Eddie knew how good he looked like that. Eyes blown out, mouth wrapped around him. 

Richie groaned, canting into Eddie. “Shit Eds, I’m going to come in my pants like a teenager.”

Eddie giggled, releasing his thumb. Richie knew he could hear that sound over and over and never get sick of it. 

He stood, pulling off Eddie’s pants and palming him through his boxers. Eddie arched his back, whining as Richie’s hand covered him. Richie decided that that sound was a close second.

He moved down between Eddie’s legs, mouthing over Eddie’s boxers and watching as a damp spot appeared. He pressed his mouth to Eddie’s hips, pulling the elastic down with his teeth and sucking bruises into the tender skin. Eddie’s erection pressed against his clavicle, hot and tempting, and Richie wasn't sure if he was teasing Eddie or himself. 

Eddie’s stomach moved against his lips, his breath coming in short pants, until Richie stripped him of his boxers. Eddie’s breath caught as he sprung free and he looked down at Richie. “Are you sure?” 

Richie knew what he was asking, if this was a good idea, if they should stop. And maybe a more sensible person would have stopped, talked things through, but Richie had never been a sensible person. Instead of responding he licked a long strip up Eddie’s cock, tasting him, before taking him into his mouth. Eddie thrust into him, nearly choking Richie. He gagged and Eddie looked at him again, eyes wide. “Fuck sorry.” 

Richie just winked at him as he continued, his mouth sliding slowly over Eddie. He watched as breathy ‘uhs’ escaped his mouth, trying to memorize all of it. How flush Eddie’s skin was, how his chest rose and fell, the way his hands gripped the sheets. He wanted to memorize it in case Eddie did decided that this was a mistake, in case he never got to see any of it again.

Richie’s hands cradled Eddie’s balls, playing with them as he bobbed his head. He didn’t know exactly what Eddie liked but he learned, twisting his mouth and speeding up as Eddie’s groans got louder. He felt Eddie grow in his mouth, knowing he was close.

“Richie, I’m going to-” Eddie meant it as a warning but Richie had no plans to detach. He swallowed as Eddie came, the salty liquid hitting the back of his throat. 

After one more bob, watching as Eddie trembled from the slight overstimulation, he removed his lips with a wet pop and crawled back up to Eddie, who immediately kissed him, hard. Richie had expected resistance, hat Eddie wouldn’t want to be kissed post blowjob, but he was enthusiastic as their mouths clashed together. 

Eddie’s leg slipped between Richie’s, grinding into his erection and making Richie gasp into Eddie’s mouth. It was a little pitiful how turned on he was just from the noises Eddie made but he couldn’t help it, part of him had wanted this since he figured out that he liked boys. Maybe before then. 

Eddie broke the kiss and looked at him, his eyes dark. “I think you still need some help.” He pushed into Richie to accentuate his point and Richie could only nod. “Lay down.” Eddie told him.

Richie laid against the bed, watching as Eddie carefully stripped his clothes off. He removed Richie’s shirt, undoing the buttons one at a time as he straddled Richie. Having a naked Eddie undress him was so much better in reality than his dreams. He put his hands on Eddie’s hip, looking at how his hands covered Eddie. 

He watched Eddie expression darken as he ran his hands over Richie’s chest, palms pressing against his ribs, his chest. He seemed to be soaking in Richie too, his eyes darting from his mussed hair to his arms. Then Eddie bent down, his mouth covering one of Richie’s nipples. Richie arched as he felt kitten licks on his nipple.  “Eds, fuck, your mouth, your tongue. It’s fucking fantastic.” Richie hadn’t stopped talking since Eddie had started, unable to stop the compliments spilling from his lips. 

Eddie hummed against him, moving to his other nipple one the first one was hardened. Richie’s grip tightened on Eddie, wanting more but refusing to rush this. 

Eventually Eddie’s hands slipped to Richie’s pants, undoing them and pulling them and his underwear off. “Please touch me.” He was nearly begging as Eddie carefully avoided his dick, instead pressing kisses into his inner thighs.

“So impatient.” Eddie said, looking up at Richie.

“You knew that.” Richie said, intending to launch into a monologue about it until Eddie’s mouth finally wrapped around him, his tongue curled around Richie’s head, effectively shutting him up as he started to moan. His hands were tangled in Eddie’s hair, using it to keep himself grounded. 

Eddie started to move his mouth over Richie, slowly at first then speeding up. Richie didn’t even have time to warn Eddie, his orgasm came on so quickly. Eddie didn’t seem to mind, his mouth staying on Richie as he climaxed loudly, swearing the whole time.

Eddie moved back next to Richie, kissing him again before nestling tiredly into his arm. Richie appreciated that Eddie didn’t seem inclined to leave, he wanted him there, to wake up next to him

“We’ve got to talk about this you know.” Eddie said, yawning widely. 

“Tomorrow.” He said, kissing Eddie’s forehead. “Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how this lines up but I feel like I end up posting all the smut in dif fics at the same time- angst too. Regardless of fic length.  
> Anyway, hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m fine with weird. I want weird- as long as it’s with you.”

Richie woke up, briefly confused as to why he was pressed against someone. His chest was to someone’s back and he had an extreme case of morning wood. It didn’t help that the other person was wiggling against him, rubbing his ass against Richie’s erection. 

Richie quickly remembered the events from last night as his hand snaked down, grabbing Eddie’s also hard dick. Eddie gasped, arching against Richie as he lazily stroked Eddie.

“Good Morning.” Richie said, placing a kiss on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie arched against him, trying to get closer. Richie looked at him, admiring the slope of Eddie’s shoulder, the softness of his hair. He was thrilled that Eddie was still in there, and that he was horny. 

“Richie, please.” He moaned, “I want you in me. Want to feel you.” 

Richie thought he could die then, hearing Eddie practically begging for him. “Thought you wanted to talk.” He said. 

Eddie wiggled against him more, Richie’s erection pressed between his cheeks. “Later.”

Richie didn’t need to hear more. He grabbed the lube from his nightstand, warming some up in his hands before pressing a finger into Eddie and returning the other hand to his erection. Eddie writhed as Richie’s hands moved. 

“More, please.” Eddie said, starting to thrust against his finger. 

“Can’t argue with you.” Richie said as he added another finger, scissoring Eddie open. He found Eddie’s prostate and pressed, enjoying the moan that escaped. 

Eddie’s hand stalled Richie’s stroking. “What’s wrong buttercup?” Richie asked, nuzzling against Eddie’s neck. The nickname slipped out unintentionally and Richie paused, briefly worried, but Eddie didn’t seem to notice. 

“Don’t wanna come yet.” He explained, his voice low. “Want you in me.” He pushed back into Richie’s fingers to emphasize his point and Richie groaned. 

“Eds, you’re too much. You’ll kill me if you keep talking like that.” He said as he another finger. Somehow Richie thought that was exactly Eddie’s plan, especially with the small noises he kept making, each one seemed to make Richie harder. 

It wasn’t long before Eddie was ready. “How do you want this?” Richie asked, pressing more kisses between his shoulder blades. 

“Wanna see you.” Eddie replied. 

Richie rolled Eddie on his back and put a condom on before positioning himself between Eddie’s legs.  Eddie looked up at him, smiling. Richie thumbed away some of the leftover glitter, his hand pausing on Eddie’s cheek as he kissed him quickly. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes!” Eddie replied impatiently and Richie chuckled, aligning himself and slowly pushing into Eddie, both gasping. He bottomed out and paused, waiting to Eddie to adjust. He couldn’t believe how good Eddie felt, his heat wrapped around Richie. It took everything for him not to start moving.

“You can move.” Eddie told him. Richie started to thrust, long and slow and Eddie grabbed his head, pulling him down for a kiss. 

They moved like that, slowly and with long, careful kisses. Richie never thought of sex as making love but he knew this was it. This was what it felt like. He hoped Eddie felt the same because he wanted to do this again and again, to feel this close and connected with him. 

Suddenly, a loud cry broke their reverey. Richie pulled back, startled. He had forgotten about Piper. He looked down at Eddie, who was sporting a similar expression.

“Maybe she’ll fall back asleep.” Richie suggested.

As if on cue, her wails grew louder and more persistent. “We need to check in her.” Eddie finally admitted. 

Richie let out a sad whimper and Eddie smiled. “To be continued.” 

He nodded, kissing Eddie once more. “To be continued. I’ll get her.” He pulled out slowly, savoring it, then pushed the condom off and threw on a pair of sweatpants.

“Hi you little cock block.” He told the wailing baby. He picked her up, shushing her quietly. “No no, I didn’t mean it. You’re the reason we got together.” He told her as he changed her diaper. “But really, would ten more minutes have killed you?”

He went downstairs and found Eddie, in pajama pants, already making coffee. “I put food out for her.” Eddie nodded to the table, not quite looking at Richie. 

Richie turned to the table, suddenly worried. It was all different now, in the soft morning light of their kitchen. He braced himself as Eddie finished the coffee, putting a cup in front of him. He wasn’t sure what Eddie would say, if he would want to act like nothing happened, or if it was a one time thing.

Because Richie knew he didn’t want that. And he wasn’t sure he could handle it if that was what Eddie wanted. But he didn’t want to pressure Eddie into anything. Richie needed him to speak first, to know what he was thinking. 

He put Piper in her seat and sat as Eddie started to wordlessly feed her, sitting so he was facing her. Richie drank his coffee, watching Eddie’s expressions. He was mirroring Piper’s without realizing it, screwing up his eyes or opening his mouth. It was fucking adorable and a chuckle escaped Richie. 

Eddie finally looked at him. “What are we doing?” He asked cautiously. 

“I’m watching you make ridiculous expressions at her.” 

Eddie glared. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Richie sighed. Of course he did. But he wanted to pretend for a minute that things weren’t potentially ruined. He was working out what to say when Eddie stood and lightly kissed him, lips barely brushing. 

“I liked last night.” He said bashfully. Richie could see how anxious he was, it was written on his face. He was as worried as Richie, which made him feel better. 

A grin on Richie’s face spread. “Me too.”

“I want to do it again.” It was almost a question and Richie nodded enthusiastically.

“Me too.” He repeated. 

Eddie took a drink from his coffee. “So what now?” 

It was a fair question. Richie debated telling him that they could be friends with benefits, maybe that was all Eddie wanted. But it wasn’t what he wanted and he didn’t want to pretend that it was. 

Richie took a deep breath and went for it. “I want this Eds. I’ve want this for...longer than I want to admit, really. So I’m in, whatever you’ll give me. I’m in.” He laid it out on the table, stopping himself before he started to ramble. He looked at Eddie, trying to read his expression, which was nearly blank. 

Eddie nodded slowly. “Are you sure? It’ll be weird- we’re roommates. And we have a baby.” He was giving Richie an out, a way to deny what he had said and to let things go back to normal. But Richie didn’t want that. He surged ahead. 

Richie nodded enthusiastically. “I’m fine with weird. I  _ want  _ weird- as long as it’s with you.” He said it with more honesty than he’d ever used before. He needed Eddie to understand that it was true, that he wanted this. 

Eddie rose and walked over to Richie, putting his hands on Richie’s shoulders. He smiled. “Me too.” He said before kissing Richie. 

“So we’re doing this?” Richie asked hopefully. 

“Try and stop me.” Eddie said, smiling down at him.

“Never, I know you too well.” 

Eddie chuckled. “That’s the right answer.” Piper started to fuss and Eddie sat back down, feeding her again. Richie couldn’t stop smiling and he saw that Eddie was sporting a smaller but as excited, grin. This was happening. Richie wanted to run from house to house, to tell everyone. He wanted to tel Eddie that he loved him, that he’d been in love with him for a long time. 

But that was too much too soon. Richie knew that. But he also knew that he would probably tell Eddie all of it sooner than he should. He could never keep secrets from Eddie. 

Eddie saved Richie from potentially professing his love that moment by speaking, “As long as we’re confessing things, I want to foster her.” He said, spooning some red goop into her mouth. “It’s a lot, I know. And we’ll have to figure out work schedules. It might be too much, maybe it is-”

“I do too.” Richie interrupted before Eddie started rambling. “I want that too.” 

Eddie looked at him, smirking. “You’re not just saying that so I’ll keep sleeping with you?”

Richie laughed. “That’s just a perk.” He looked at Piper, who had managed to get food in her hair. “No, I’ve been thinking about it too. I like having her around.”

Eddie smiled broadly again, looking from Piper to Richie. “I’ll call Mike later.”

“Are you going to tell him? About us?” Richie asked, waving a hand between them when Eddie looked confused. 

The uncertainty was back. “Do you want me to? I don’t have to. We can keep it quiet.”

Richie stood, tipping Eddie’s chin back and kissing him. “I’d put a full page ad in the paper if you’d like me. I want to tell everyone.”

“How about at brunch tomorrow?” They were meeting everyone for brunch, something everyone was looking forward to. It had been a long time since all 7 had been together. And Richie did want to tell everyone, even knowing they would probably get shit for it. He wanted to tell everyone. 

“Perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chap kinda took forever. But they talked. So it was worth the wait (hopefully)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s right. I’m your clingy koala now.” Richie said, kissing Eddie's neck. “You’re struck with me. No returns.”
> 
> Eddie had giggled. “No returns? That’s a terrible policy.”
> 
> “I’m used goods, what can I say?”

“How are we doing this?” Eddie asked, looking up at Richie as they walked into the restaurant. Richie was wearing a baby bjorn with a gurgling Piper strapped to the front.

Before Richie could answer they heard Bill calling them over. Richie acted impulsively and grabbed Eddie’s hand, leading him to the table and then leaning in and kissing him squarely on the mouth. 

“How’s that?” Richie asked with a smirk as all of their friends stared and then immediately started to freak out.

“What?”  “When?”  “Fucking finally!” 

“I want to hear everything!!”  “I don’t.” “God the PDA is only going to get worse now.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes at Richie. “I guess that works.”

“I mean, it was effective.” Richie said, pulling out two chairs for them. 

“Are you two together or is this some horribly late April Fool’s prank?” Bev asked, looking from Eddie to Richie. “Because I swear to god if it’s a joke I’m going to kill both of you.” 

“We’re together.” Eddie said before Richie could make a joke. “Since last night.” 

Bev squealed loudly hitting Mike, who gave her a ‘what the hell look’ that she ignored. “Tell us everything!” She demanded, grinning at both of them. 

Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand, running his thumb over it while Eddie told a PG version of the story. He already knew that he would never get sick of this, touching Eddie without hesitation. Eddie was leaning into him slightly, enough that Richie could feel the slight pressure against him. He soaked it in, enjoying having Eddie so close. 

The same thing had happened last night. They had ended up sitting with Piper on the floor, Eddie leaning against Richie while Richie put his chin on Eddie’s shoulder. Richie had been playing with Eddie’s hands, marveling how they looked against his, smaller and more tan. His nails perfectly filed and Richie’s ragged. He found the contrasts endearing. 

They had talked more about telling everyone, specifically about telling Piper’s agency. It was frowned upon to foster in a new relationship, both knew that. While Eddie was reluctant to lie he agreed that if they were honest they’d lose Piper so he said they could wait to tell them, at least until they were done with the training. 

His heart swelled just thinking back to it. It had been so easy to talk to Eddie about it, to be honest about what he wanted and why. And to have Eddie do the same thing. It was perfect. 

Everything felt perfect, especially now that their friends knew. Richie felt like he could take on the world, nothing could stop them as long as they had each other. It was so easy to slip into the feeling of being with Eddie, like it was meant to be. 

He tried to remind himself that was still new, that they couldn’t just skip the awkward beginnings of a relationship and learning who the other was.

But, at the same time, part of him hoped that maybe they could. They’d been roommates for years and friends for even longer. The difference now was that Richie kissed Eddie on the lips and that Eddie slid into bed next to him. Maybe they didn’t have to have all the talks that a new relationship required, they already knew most of it anyway. 

He smiled to himself, remembering Eddie standing in his doorway last night, looking uncertain. “I didn’t know-” Eddie had started. 

Richie had interrupted him, patting the bed and saying. “Yes Eds. It’s always yes.” 

Eddie had given him a small smile and cautiously walked in, laying down so he wasn’t touching Richie. Richie had flopped down, throwing a leg over Eddie’s hips and nuzzling him.

“You’re like a clingy koala.” Eddie commented, his hand combing through Richie’s hair.

“That’s right. I’m your clingy koala now.” Richie said, kissing Eddie's neck. “You’re struck with me. No returns.”

Eddie had giggled. “No returns? That’s a terrible policy.”

“I’m used goods, what can I say?” Richie replied, pulling Eddie closer with his legs as his kisses changed from sweet to seductive, sucking on Eddie’s neck until let out a low moan. 

They had fallen asleep after a long make out session that make Richie feel like a teenager again. And Richie had woken up next to Eddie, the pair still cuddled together.

It had been a long time since Richie had woken up next to someone and he reveled in it, watching Eddie’s sleeping figure until he woke up, flipping over and seeing Richie watching him. Richie had bent down, kissing all over Eddie’s face as he protested, demanding that they both brush their teeth. 

Richie drew himself back to the present, looking at his friends. All had varying levels of excitement on their faces. Bev could barely contain herself, Ben was smiling broadly. Bill was nodding along to Eddie’s story. Mike flashed him a grin and Stan, seated between his boyfriends, was watching Richie carefully. 

“What about Piper?” Mike asked later, after the excitement died down. He was holding the baby, bouncing her on his knee. 

“What about her?” Richie asked, stealing some of Eddie’s potatoes. 

“What’s the plan with her? What are you going to do?” 

Eddie glanced at Richie, asking if they were ready to tell everyone. Richie nodded. “We’re going to try to become actual foster parents, so we can keep her until she finds someone to adopt her.” 

Another round of excited cries came out and Piper looked around, squealing along with everyone else’s excitement. But Richie noticed that two people seemed less excited than the others. Stan was one, unsurprisingly, but Bill was the other and that did surprise him. 

“Are you sure you two can do that?” Stan asked, ever the cautious person. “You both work a lot.” 

“Of course we can. We’ll work it out.” Richie said confidently. “We’ve already been doing it for a week already.” The faces that looked back at him now were more skeptical and less certain but Richie ignored them, certain that they could manage. 

Brunch continued and Richie ended up talking to Stan and Bill. “We’re all thrilled you’re finally together-” Bill was saying.

“After only took fifteen years of pining.” Stan interjected. 

“But,” Bill continued, ignoring him. “This seems like a lot. A new relationship, you live together, and a baby? Do you think it’s a good idea?”

“You clearly don’t.” Richie replied, a little defensively. Bill shrugged, not denying it. “Look, like all of you said, Eddie and I have been acting like a couple for years anyway. So, how is this any different? Now I just get to dick down with him when I want.”

“Beep beep Richie,” Stan said, grimacing at his words.  

“I’m not worried about it. We’ll work it out, whatever happens.” He watched Stan and Bill exchange not- so subtle glances. “Fuck you two, a little faith maybe?”

“We just don’t want either of you, or Piper, to get hurt.” Stan said, looking at the baby, who was being held by Mike and fed by Ben. Eddie was clearly trying not to get involved but Richie could tell it was taking all his self control not to leap over the table and wipe her face off. 

“We won’t. We can make this work. I-” Richie stopped short of saying that he loved Eddie. Too much, too soon, he reminded himself. “I want this to work.” 

Bill finally broke into a smile, clapping him on the back. “We do too buddy, we do too.” He seemed to be willing to accept what Richie said, even if Stan still hadn’t. But Richie knew he’d come around. Stan always rejected change at first, no matter what it was. He just needed some time and he’d see that Richie was right. 

The rest of the brunch went smoothly, Eddie and Richie were the first to bow out as Piper started to get fussy, leaving with happy goodbyes and hugs. 

“Richie wait.” Stan called to him. Eddie had taken Piper to change her diaper and Richie was waiting outside for them. 

“Stan, please don’t lecture me.” Richie said. “I know you think this is a terrible plan but just let me be happy.”

Stan frowned at him, shaking his head. “No Richie, this is a good thing. You and Eddie, you deserve each other. You’ve been fighting it for years.” Richie let out a sigh of relief, which he regretted with Stan’s next words. “But, you have a habit of falling into relationships too quickly. Just, remember that this is Eddie, not anyone else. Don’t fuck up our friend group with your excitable dick.”

“Kind words from my best friend.” Richie said, putting a hand on Stan’s shoulder. “Really appreciate it man.” 

Stan shrugged. “I’m just saying what no one else will.” 

“No one else-” Richie started but then Eddie pulled open the door, looking from Stan to Richie, concerned. 

“Did I miss something?”

“Just telling Richie congrats again.” Stan said, smiling. “I should get back to the others.” He gave them a wave and slipped away.

Eddie looked at Richie, “What was that?”

Richie threw an arm over his shoulders, kissing his hair quickly. “Nothing to worry about.” Stan was wrong and there was no reason to worry Eddie.  But Richie couldn’t shake what Stan had said. He was worried that Stan was right, he couldn’t stop thinking of his other relationships, where he blurted out ‘I love you’ after four dates and they ended after six. 

Richie looked at Eddie, a sideways glance since he was driving. “We’re not jumping into this, right?” He asked, his hand covering Eddie’s while Piper, who had already fallen asleep, snored lightly in the back seat.

Eddie looked at him, brows knit. “Do you think we are?” Richie could hear the concern creeping into his voice. 

“No! No, not at all. I’ve waited years for this. I’d propose tomorrow if I thought you’d agree.” He joked. “But they seem to think we are.” He was desperate not to mess this up. 

Eddie nodded slowly. “Our friends are nothing if not opinionated.” He said. Richie waited, knowing that Eddie would continue. “I think that, if it were someone else, I would tell them to slow down. But it’s us, we’ve known each other for so long. I don’t think we can take this slowly. We’re not going to be like other couples, no matter what.” Eddie paused again. “And I don’t want to be.”   
Richie squeezed his hand. “Me either.”

Eddie smiled at him. “So maybe we’re rushing into things but I don’t think we can do it any other way. That’s just who we are.”

Richie let out a sigh of relief, hearing that Eddie felt the same as him. “Good. Okay, good.” He pulled into their parking spot and leaned over to kiss Eddie, gently at first then a little more fiercely. “I’m never going to get sick of doing that.” 

Eddie smiled at him, a hand on Richie’s cheek. “I’ll never get sick of you doing it.” He gave Richie the softest eyes he’d seen and Richie knew that they were making the right choice, everyone else be damned. 

The next few weeks flew by. Richie and Eddie started taking the necessary classes to become foster parents. Richie hated it, they had already done this once and it was all the same lectures and tests. Submitting all his information again was tedious and the classes were boring. 

But then he’d glance at Eddie, watching him listening intently and taking meticulous notes, and it would feel like less of a burden. Richie would slip a hand onto Eddie’s leg, squeezing it and getting a smile in return, and he knew it was worth it. 

It did mean even longer than normal weeks, and often leaving Piper with a sitter. Richie commented on how ridiculous it was, that to keep her they had to leave her. But he knew it was worth it. She was growing and changing so much, starting to crawl and babbling more and more. It was a joy to spend time with her, especially with Eddie. They loved to take her to the park, watching her play in the sandbox or going down the slide with her. Richie’s heart swelled, hearing her laugh and watching Eddie with her. He couldn’t imagine anything better. 

During moments like that, he let himself think about the future, about them adopting kids of their own. He knew it was still far off but he saw this, how well they worked together, and it didn’t feel like such a crazy thought. 

There were some small arguments, after long days were short tempers flared. But both were quick to apologize. And Richie was learning to love the making up process, kissing the stress away from Eddie as he melted under Richie’s touch. 

It was working, Richie finally let himself admit it after a few weeks. It was easy to slip into boyfriend mode with Eddie- a kiss here, an ass grab there. They slept curled up together in Richie’s bed, Richie holding him close and Eddie buried in him. 

Richie wanted to throw it in his friend’s faces, how good they were together. How well it was working. They could do this. 

So maybe it was inevitable that something would go wrong, that Richie would find a way to screw everything up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a pretty prominent HC that Richie will wear a baby bjorn wherever he goes. Just, all the fucking time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eds? Baby?” Richie said softly, walking over to him. “What’s wrong?”
> 
> Eddie ignored him so Richie went to the side of the bed, crouching so he was level with Eddie’s head. Eddie was awake, his eyes were open and narrowed as he glared at Richie.
> 
> “Eds?” Richie asked again, concern blooming in his chest.
> 
> “You forgot.” Eddie spat.
> 
> “I- forgot what?” Richie asked, racking his brain.

Richie was late coming home from work. It had been a long day, earlier that week he had heard back about the proposal he made last month. Upper management loved it and want to start to implement the changes immediately. He was excited about being in charge of the project but it meant more work for him, more meetings and planning and working longer hours. 

On top of work, the foster parent process was taking up a lot of time. They were clipping through  it, aided by Mike, who was rushing their paperwork. Partially it was self interest, it was still not quite legal to have Piper with them right now, but he also seemed to have come around to them being in a new relationship and being foster parents. He came over once a week, sometimes with Stan or Bill, to update them and tell them know next steps. And to play with Piper.

“Are you guys going to adopt soon?” Richie asked Bill one night, watching Eddie and Mike on the floor with Piper. “Because I’m a little worried about Mike stealing Piper one night if you don’t.”

Bill laughed. “We’d like to, one day. But our relationship doesn’t exactly look great on paper. People still have a pretty narrow idea of what parents look like.”

Richie wished he could argue but he knew Bill was right. He’d seen the looks they got when the three of them held hands or exchanged quick kisses in public. It was ridiculous, to think that these loving people couldn’t be parents just because there were three of them but Richie knew Bill was right, people didn’t want to hear it. 

“One day Big Bill.” Richie had told him and Bill had given him a sad but hopeful smile.

Richie appreciated Mike’s help with the process, he was better at navigating the ins and outs than them, and had a lot of tips for making things easier. They were close to being done with everything, a few more hoops and they would be official foster parents. Both were excited, they had plans to celebrate with all the losers when it was official.

But all that meant that he had been getting home around 8 all week and felt constantly exhausted. It was finally Thursday and he wanted nothing more than to eat dinner and watch a movie with Eddie. It sounded like heaven.

That thought propelled Richie through the front door of their house. “Lucy, I’m hommmeeee.” He called, popping in the kitchen to look for Eddie. He wasn’t there but the kitchen was spotless. It gave Richie pause. While their house was always clean- he lived with Eddie after all- it was rare that there were no dishes or no half eaten baby food containers on the counter.

“Eds?” He called, looking in the living room, which was also clean. No baby toys littered the floor, the books neatly stacked. 

He continued looking through the house, not seeing Eddie anywhere. Piper was sleeping soundly in her crib, which gave Richie some relief, but he was starting to worry that he couldn’t find his boyfriend. 

Finally, he looked in Eddie’s room, which had become a semi- storage space since Eddie always slept in Richie’s bed. To his relief, Eddie was curled up on his bed, an empty highball glass next to him. Richie would have thought he was sleeping if not for the occasional shudder of his shoulders and that he was still wearing his work clothes. 

“Eds? Baby?” Richie said softly, walking over to him. “What’s wrong?”

Eddie ignored him so Richie went to the side of the bed, crouching so he was level with Eddie’s head. Eddie was awake, his eyes were open and narrowed as he glared at Richie. 

“Eds?” Richie asked again, concern blooming in his chest. 

  
“You forgot.” Eddie spat. 

“I- forgot what?” Richie asked, racking his brain. Was it someone's birthday? Was he supposed to pick something up for Piper? He had been more forgetful lately and he knew that it meant that Eddie was again left to pick up the slack but it was temporary, he promised himself and Eddie that. It was only temporary. He knew that Eddie wouldn’t be this upset over something small but he couldn’t remember anything important about today. 

Eddie laughed coldly. “Wow, Richie. Just think, think  _ really  _ hard. What was tonight?”

Richie flinched at Eddie’s tone and tried to remember. The house was clean. Something had been on the calendar.

“Oh fuck.” He said, letting his head fall onto the bed.

“Oh fuck is right.” Eddie said. Richie could feel the bed move as Eddie sat up. “We had the house inspection tonight. And you weren’t here. You weren’t here to help me clean or to answer questions. You weren’t here when Piper started crying or to fend off the foster agent’s judging eyes.  _ You weren’t here for any of it _ .” His tone was harsh and cold.

Richie looked at Eddie, who had anger growing in his eyes. Richie didn’t blame him. “Babe, babe I forgot. I’m sorry. Work has just been so busy and-”

Eddie crossed his arms and cut off Richie’s apology. “I am well aware of your schedule Richie. Work is always so busy. It’s been busy since we got Piper. And it’s all fallen to me, like I’m not busy too.” 

“You’re right.” Richie said, grabbing Eddie’s hand. Eddie let him but didn’t squeeze back. It was like holding a dead fish but Richie persisted. “You’re right and I’m sorry. I know it’s all been on you and that’s not fair. I’ll make it up to both of you.”

“It doesn’t matter Richie.” Eddie still wasn’t looking at him, his voice wavered. “We failed the inspection. They said if we both couldn’t be here for it we clearly weren’t serious enough about being foster parents. They had been willing to make allowances but this was too much. Someone is coming to take Piper tomorrow.”

Richie’s stomach dropped. “No,” He said, in utter disbelief. That couldn’t be true. Piper had become a staple in their lives. She was learning to crawl and they had been baby proofing the house for her. They bought paint to brighten up her room. She had a play day with another baby from her class on Sunday. 

“No, they can’t.” Richie said desperately. 

“Yes, they can. They get to make the rules. Also Piper is sick, she’s been running a fever.” Eddie wouldn’t look at him and Richie felt everything slipping away. Eddie, Piper, the life they’d built with popsicle sticks and tape was doomed by the slightest breeze. It collapsed around him and he scrambled to pick up the pieces.

“No, Eds, listen. I’ll fix this. I’ll call Mike and Heather and fix it.” Heather was the agent they were working with, she was no nonsense but seemed to like them. “I promise.”

“Sure Richie, like you promised to be home tonight?” 

Richie opened his mouth to argue but Eddie stopped him, shaking his head. “Just, don’t, okay? I don’t want to talk about this tonight. I just want to go to bed.”

Richie wanted to protest, to make Eddie talk to him but that wasn't fair. "If that's what you want." 

He stood, waiting for Eddie to get up but Eddie shook his head. “I think I’ll sleep in here tonight.”

Richie's heart broke and he opened his mouth to say no, to say that Eddie should come with him, that they should talk it out. But he knew how badly he had messed up. Eddie deserved to be angry. 

“We’ll talk tomorrow Eds.” Richie said, standing again. Eddie just shrugged and turned away from him. Richie left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Richie ate a sandwich and tried to go to sleep, crawling into his empty bed, a pit in his stomach. But he couldn’t. He kept tossing and turning, thinking about what he had done. 

He couldn’t defend himself. This was all his fault and he had forgotten. He could argue that work was insane now and that he had other things on his mind but he also knew that he had let work take over, because Eddie had been managing things so well at home. He hadn't stopped to think about the toll it was taking on Eddie, or Piper. And now he was at risk of losing two of the most important things in his life. 

Halfway through the night he heard Piper crying briefly then stop. He was half awake but realized that he needed to get up, to go be with her. The least he could do was give Eddie a real night’s sleep. He stumbled into her room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

But Piper wasn’t in her crib. He walked around the apartment and found them on the couch, Piper spread out on Eddie’s chest while he cradled her. Richie was trying not to cry, thinking about the expiration date on this scene.

Richie had thought this was working. He thought he could do everything. But now he was that he couldn’t, not without overburdening Eddie. He watched Eddie’s chest rise and fall and worried. What if Eddie wanted to break up? What if he realized that he was doing more than Richie and wanted out? 

He sat in a chair across from them, watching both sleep and generally feeling awful. He must have fallen asleep because he woke up with a blanket over him. It was still early, light was barely filtering in through the curtains. And he heard Piper again.

He scrambled to get up and hurry to her room, determined to beat Eddie there. He walked in, seeing her wailing.

“Hey baby girl.” He said, scooping her up. She was warm and cranky. She continued to give soft cries as Richie walked with her. “I messed up pretty bad today.” He told her as he made slow loops in her room. “We’re going to lose you and it’s my fault.” He gave her a tight squeeze as he said it. She hadn’t been with them that long, less than two months, but she was a part of their lives. Richie knew that eventually they would lose her, that was part of fostering, but it was supposed to be to her permanent parents, to people who would love her forever. Not back into the system.

“I failed you.” He told her, not bothering to hide his tears this time. They fell down his cheeks and onto his shirt, one or two landing in her downy hair. Piper didn’t notice, too wrapped up in her own pain and discomfort. Richie didn’t blame her. He wasn’t one to judge. 

After she fell back asleep he went downstairs and called into work, saying he wouldn’t be in. He texted Mike, asking him to call when he woke up then set to making a nice breakfast for Eddie. He needed to do something, to offer him something as an apology. He wasn’t sure how to fix this but breakfast felt like a start. 

Eddie came down twenty minutes later and Richie wordlessly presented him with a plate of waffles. Eddie sighed looking from the plate to Richie.

“I’m trying Eds.” Richie said, pushing the plate forward more. “Please?”

  
“I’m still mad Richie. I get to be mad.” He said, walking past Richie and to the coffee. He poured himself some and Richie debated what to do. He wanted to fix things but he knew Eddie was right, he deserved to be angry. But Richie hated this. He’d rather that they yell and scream at each other. The silent treatment was worse than anything Eddie could say. 

“What can I do?” He asked, sitting next to Eddie, who had taken the plate and started eating the waffles. Richie took that as a good sign.

Eddie looked up at him and Richie could see how tired he was. He had missed the dark circles under his eyes, the tiredness in his eyes. He had only been focusing on himself, he realized, missing how Eddie was affected by everything. Another wave of guilt crashed over him.

“I don’t know Richie. Maybe this is for the best, I can’t keep this up, I can’t take care of Piper alone.”

Richie wanted to protest, to say that he was helping- or would be helping, soon. But Eddie was right, Richie had been largely absent and things didn’t seem to be slowing down for him anytime soon. 

“Do you want to give her up?” Richie asked, his voice smaller than normal. If Eddie didn’t want to fight this Richie couldn’t make him, and he couldn’t blame Eddie for feeling like this.

Eddie shook his head slowly. “Honestly. No. I already miss her and she’s still here. But-” He swirled his spoon in his coffee. “I can’t do this alone.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”  Richie said, his voice thick with emotion. “I’m so sorry Eds. I didn't realize. And it’s my fault. I don’t know how to fix this. But I want to. I really do.”

Eddie looked at him and sighed. The sigh filled the room and Richie wanted to crawl into himself. Knowing he had disappointed Eddie was probably the worst part, because Richie wanted to be perfect for him and only a month in he had already brought disaster on them. 

“I know Richie, you didn’t mean any of this. Maybe that’s the problem. I didn’t say anything because I wanted things to work and because of that you didn’t notice how tough it was for me.” Richie opened his mouth to respond, to say that it wasn’t Eddie’s fault, that he would shoulder all the blame but Eddie stood and kissed Richie’s forehead in an almost pitying motion. “We’ll talk later, okay? I’ve got to get to work.” 

Richie nodded, watching Eddie rinse out his cup and disappear. He heard him say goodbye to Piper then leave, the door shutting quietly behind him. 

Eddie wasn’t home when they came for Piper. Richie spent the morning on the phone, talking to Mike and anyone who would pick of the phone, about what he could do. He got the same answer over and over ‘thank you for your concern sir but you failed the home visit. You were given allowances before but now we really need to place her with a licensed foster home.”

For how much Richie always heard about the disorganization of the foster care process they were prompt when it came to removing Piper. They came at exactly 2pm, knocking on the door. Richie thought about not answering but knew that that wasn’t an option. He opened it, silently letting these life ruiners into his home. They collected Piper, asking him a few questions as they did. The whole ordeal was over in less than twenty minutes and he was alone.

He had already talked to Mike, who’s clearly disappointment in Richie made the whole thing worse. He never said it but he didn’t have to, Richie could feel it. Mike said he’d do what he could but it was unlikely they he could get Piper back for them.

Richie spent the day trying to think of ways to make things up to Eddie and coming up short. He decided to make him his favorite dinner, at least it was something. 

He called Stan, sure that he had already heard the news and wanting to talking to someone. “Hey Richie,” Stan answered.

“Piper’s gone.” He said without preamble.

Stan’s voice softened slightly. “I know, I’m sorry.”

Richie stirred the potatoes. “It’s just, it’s so weird. Like, she was here a few hours ago, we had weekend plans and now she’s just gone? Taken from us?”

Stan hesitated before speaking. “Richie, maybe it’s for the best. You and Eddie are in a new relationship. I know that this is heartbreaking, but she’ll go to another home. You two can just be together.”

“Fuck you.” Richie replied harshly. He couldn't believe that Stan would say this, especially now. “This is what you wanted anyway. You thought that us taking her on was too much.”

“And it was, look what happened.” Stan interjected. 

Richie hung up the phone, his blood boiling. He had called Stan hoping for some comfort and instead got that. Stan had no idea how much it hurt.  Richie went back to making dinner, seething over the short conversation. He picked up the phone several times to call Stan again, to yell at him, but never dialed. 

Maybe, he thought, Stan had a point. He'd never say that to him but Richie had to admit that things had been stressful. He hadn't been able to give anything the attention it deserved. 

He pushed that thought aside, he was hurting too much to process that right now. 

He was nearly done when Eddie came home. He watched as Eddie paused at the door, taking in the silence of the house. Richie understood, he had been doing the same thing all day. It was strange, really, just how loud a baby was. You didn’t realize it until they were gone. 

“I made pork chops and applesauce.” Richie offered as Eddie came into the kitchen. He could tell that Eddie wanted to say no and Richie didn’t blame him. He waited, willing to accept whatever answer Eddie gave. 

“Thanks,” Eddie finally said, grabbing the wine and pouring himself a generous glass before sitting down.

Richie breathed a sigh of relief and made Eddie a plate, handing it to him. The pair ate in silence, Richie not wanting to say the wrong thing and Eddie looking too tired to talk.

At the end of the meal Richie was getting ready to do the dishes when he felt Eddie against his back, hugging him from behind. 

“I’m still angry with you.” Eddie told him, his voice slightly muffled. “But it's second to how sad I am. I need you.”

Richie’s heart nearly broke and he turned around, pulling Eddie into a hug and holding him. “I miss her so much Richie, and it’s only been a day.” Eddie said, his head resting on Richie’s chest. “What are we going to do?”

Richie’s hand ran up and down Eddie’s back, trying to comfort him. Unlike last night he didn’t have any bold words or idea. Talking to Mike and the others had shown him how unlikely it was that they would get her back.

“I don’t know Eds.” Richie told him honestly. "I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think there's only going to be 1 more chap of this (maybe 2?). Sorry this hasn't updated in forever, got distracted by other fics and life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Should we break up?” Richie finally asking the question he had been fearing. “I’ll move out.”

Three Years Later

 

“How do you feel Eds?” Richie asked, giving Eddie’s shoulder a quick squeeze. 

“Nervous, but excited.” Eddie said, looking up at Richie. Richie bent down and gave Eddie a quick kiss, thinking about how far they had come in the last few years.

After they lost Piper Richie thought that Eddie was going to break up with him, that he had ruined everything. Instead it was mostly silence, like Eddie wasn’t all there. Richie hadn’t known how to handle it. Despite knowing Eddie for most of his life this was a different side of him. He was used to feisty, fighting Eddie. Not this shell. It had scared him. 

Richie would find Eddie standing in Piper’s room, just staring at the crib. At first he had left Eddie alone, assuming he wouldn’t want Richie there, since it was his fault. Richie would ask Eddie if he wanted anything and when Eddie mumbled a ‘no’ he’d leave, even though he hated it. 

Then one day he found Eddie sitting on the floor, vacantly holding a stuffed animal and Richie couldn’t take it anymore. Richie was still unsure about their relationship but, if nothing else, they were best friends. As a friend he couldn’t just walk away anymore. Taking a deep breath and preparing for rejection, Richie sat next to him on the floor. To his surprise Eddie had leaned against him, letting Richie put an arm around him. They still hadn't talked but it had given Richie hope that things could be fixed, at least their friendship if not their dating relationship. He had held a silent Eddie, singing softly to him, until Eddie stood and suggested Chinese for dinner. 

After that Richie would sit on the floor and Eddie would move next to him, letting himself be held. But Richie still didn’t dare to talk for fear of ruining this. They had been walking on eggshells around each other. Eddie had started coming to Richie’s room again but it felt empty, more like he wanted a warm body than Richie and Richie had accepted it. Until one day, about two weeks after the lost Piper Richie couldn’t handle the ambiguity anymore. He needed to know what was going on. Looking back, he was impressed he waited that long. Patience was never his strong suit. 

“Should we break up?” Richie finally asking the question he had been fearing. “I’ll move out.” He had thought about it, deciding that he couldn’t stay in the house if they weren’t together. He’d never be able to use the kitchen without thinking of Eddie, or look at his room without remembering a nude Eddie spread under him. He didn’t know if Eddie felt the same but he would be too much for him.  

Eddie turned to him, confused. “Why would we break up?”

Richie returned an equally confused expression. “Because of this, because I fucked up and we’re broken. You can’t tell me that this is normal for a couple.”

“Richie, I’m sad.” Eddie said slowly. “I miss her.” He gestured around the room. 

“I know, and we lost her because of me.” Richie didn’t feel like he should have to spell this out, it hurt to say, but Eddie’s explanation didn't make sense. “I fucked up.” 

Eddie shook his head. “The two aren’t connected, or, they are but not how you think.”

Richie asked the other question he had been holding in. “You don’t hate me?” His voice was barely above a whisper, he was worried saying it louder would make it true. 

“No!” Eddie cried turning and crawling into Richie’s lap, his hands on Richie’s shoulders. “Richie, no I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. I -” Eddie stopped. Richie knew what he was going to say, but that was a conversation for another time. 

“You’ve been distant.” Richie didn’t want to press the issue but he needed to. He wanted all of this out in the open. “I feel like you’re angry with me all the time. I can’t take this Eds, this silence.” Richie confessed. He’d been holding it in but couldn’t do it anymore. He felt his eyes welling up.  “It’s driving me crazy.”

Eddie turned to him, pressing a kiss to Richie’s forehead. “You’re right. I was angry with you, but that faded. Now I’m just sad. And I know that I should pull myself out of this funk but I can’t. I’ve tried but I keep thinking about her. I know we didn’t have her that long but it hurt so much to lose her so abruptly.  I didn’t want to talk to you because I didn’t want you to think I blamed you.”

“You should blame me!” Richie said, louder than he intended. “It was my fault.” He added, softening his voice. 

Eddie shook his head, grabbing Richie’s hand and weaving their fingers together. “No Richie, we’re too busy for a baby. That night was inevitable, one of us was bound to get caught up and forget something. How it happened was horrible but maybe it was good, that it happened before she was ours.” Eddie sighed and nestled against Richie. “As much as I hate to say it. So no Richie, I don’t blame you. I hope that eventually you won’t blame yourself.” Eddie knew him too well, even if he knew Eddie forgave him it’d be a lot longer until Richie forgave himself. 

Richie wrapped his free arm around Eddie, cradling him. “Right now. We’re too busy right now. But we can make it work Eds, if you want.” 

Eddie let out a little sound of agreement. “Maybe one day.” 

“I’m sorry I forgot.” Richie said, needing to say it once more. 

“I know babe.” Eddie looked at their hands. “But I don’t want to break up, after all those years we owe each other a real shot at this. If you want.”

Richie nuzzled Eddie’s face, kissing his cheek. “I want that so much.”

“Me too.” Eddie said and Richie saw a small smile on his lips. He felt like a great weight had been lifted from him. He knew they probably still weren’t back to what it had been but this was a real step in the right direction. 

“I’ll talk to you sooner next time.” He said. All of this had come from him wanting things to be perfect and not wanting to admit that the transition from friends to more may require a hard conversation or two.

“Same, I promise.” Eddie said, turning his face up and kissing Richie gently. 

They sat like that for a while, until Richie felt his legs cramping. He scoped up Eddie and stood. “What are you doing?” Eddie asked, startled and grabbing onto Richie.

“Carrying you to bed. Richie soft hours aren’t over yet.”

Eddie laughed lightly, then harder as Richie stumbled. “Are you sure you’ve got this?” He teased. “You know you can barely carry a gallon of milk.”

“Definitely, just don’t move.” Richie said, bringing Eddie into his room and laying him on the bed. He looked down at Eddie, who was smiling back up at him. “Hello gorgeous boyfriend.” Richie said, soaking in Eddie’s soft curls and bright eyes.

“Hello back.” Eddie said, watching Richie watch him. “Are you going to kiss me or just stare at me all night?”

“Can’t I do both?” Richie asked, swooping down and kissing Eddie softly, Eddie’s hands came up and pulled Richie close, not allowing him to move back.

After that night, things got better. Eddie had said it was good, to have their first fight and make up so early on. Richie wasn’t sure he agreed he was glad they made it through, and that they kept having hard conversations afterwards. Things weren’t perfect but they got better. Eddie stopped going into Piper’s room and they focused on learning to be a couple. Stan apologized for his harsh words and Richie forgave him. It had been a hell of a way to start a relationship but it had worked out for them. 

They had finished the foster parent process, both agreeing that ‘maybe, someday’ they’d be ready for another kid. But that day had never come. Both wanted a baby but whenever one brought it up it felt like the wrong time. Richie’s career was taking off and he was occasionally touring and Eddie was promoted. Both were too busy and neither wanted to give up what they had worked so hard for. 

But six months ago, over pizza, Eddie had told Richie that he wanted a baby. “You want to foster again babe?” Richie asked, stealing a wonton. 

Eddie shook his head. “I want to adopt.” 

Richie choked on his ill gotten food. “What? Eddie, this is the first time in two weeks we’ve both been home before 7.”

“I know.” Eddie agreed. “But I want this. And I want to do it before we get too old.” 

“We’re far from being too old. You’ve only got that one gray hair,” Richie teased and Eddie hit him.

“I’m serious. I want to be able to run around with them, and not be exhausted.” He looked at Richie. “Am I crazy? Do you think we could do it?” 

Richie thought about it. It wasn’t news, Eddie wanting to adopt. They had talked about it in the same way people talk about backpacking Europe- ‘wouldn’t it be great if one day’. But Eddie was bringing this up now and Richie could tell he had put some serious thought behind it. Richie owed him a real answer. Truthfully, he wanted a kid too, he wanted to teach someone how to play piano and take family vacations. 

“How about this,” He offered. “If we can each be home by 6 for two weeks we’ll talk about it.” This was going to require some major lifestyle adjustments and if they couldn’t even do that there was no way they could raise a baby. 

Eddie nodded, carefully eating some noodles. “Deal.”

Amazingly, both made it work. It helped that they were in better places in their companies, giving them more leeway. More importantly, both wanted this. They were willing to put careers on the back burner to make this happen. Richie could tell it was different this time. There wasn’t a mad rush, instead it was thoughtful and planned. 

After the two weeks they sat down to look at agencies. “We aren’t married.” Richie said, frowning and thumbing through a brochure. 

“No!” Eddie replied in mock horror. 

“Har har,” Richie showed him the pamphlet. “A lot of these only take married couples.” Most agencies required either single, engaged or married people. Adopting to couples was risky, Richie understood that. But it was another hurdle before they even started. 

Eddie moved closer, looking from the picture to Richie. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

“I think you’re asking me, all this is your crazy idea.” Richie told him, smiling. 

Eddie nodded slowly then moved off the couch, getting on one knee. “Richie Tozier-” He started. 

“What are you doing?” Richie asked as Eddie pulled out a small box. He made to grab it and Eddie pulled it back, glaring. “What’s that?” 

“For once in your life, shut up.” Eddie told him and Richie nodded,a grin spreading on his face. “I’ve been in love with you since I was 15 and you told off Greta for calling me names, earning yourself a week of detention. I thanked you and you just told me that no one messes with your Eds.” He laughed. “You’ve been with me through everything and never waivered. I can’t imagine my life without your big mouth and even bigger heart.” He opened the box, revealing a small ring. “Marry me?”

“Hell yes!” Richie said, throwing himself on Eddie and knocking both over. “Show me the rock.” Eddie laughed and pulled the ring out, it was simple and silver and fit perfectly. Richie peppered Eddie’s face with kisses,  “How long have you been planning this?” Richie asked, looking at his hand. 

Eddie shrugged, also looking at Richie’s hand. “A month or so. I hope it’s okay that I didn’t hire a skywriter or something.” 

Richie smiled down at his fiance, “This is perfect. I don’t need anything besides you.” He looked back at the ring, his cheek stretched wide from joy. “And maybe some celebration pie.”

“It’s your lucky day, you can have both.”

“Hell yes.” Richie bent down and kissed him again, both giddy.

They had gotten married the next month, a simple ceremony at the courthouse with the losers and a fancy dinner after. It was all either of them wanted, something that was just for them and the people they cared about. 

And now, they were standing outside the adoption agency, about to start the process of finding their baby. “Ready to go inside?” Eddie asked, grabbing Richie’s hand. 

Richie bent down to kiss Eddie quickly. “I’ve never been more ready.” Richie replied honestly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's finished! Thanks for all the lovely comments along the way. I think they got the ending they deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex16, this is basically for you. The biggest domestic reddie shipper I know. 
> 
> I'm super excited for this. I think (hope?) it's going to be long and amazing. 
> 
> Come chat on [tumblr](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/), if you want.


End file.
